Grant Gault
Name: Grant Gault Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'0" Weight: 166 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: 3 Weapon: Nailbomb Appearance: Tanned, tall, and fairly lean, Grant has conventional good looks and a conventional image to go along with them. A strong jawline and clean-shaven chin are complemented by a winning smile—often itself accompanied by a wink. He has a roman nose, full lips and the lightest dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Although his eyebrows are fairly bushy naturally, he tries to draw attention away from this with two narrow stripes shaved into the outer edge of each of them. Grant's hair is shoulder-length, and he almost always wears it in a ponytail. On Announcement Day, he was wearing smart green slacks, blue canvas shoes, and a blue-and-white checkered shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Interests: Grant is a creative first and foremost, with heavy involvement in both his school and local dramatic productions. He has wanted to be an actor since he was very young, and takes every opportunity to get involved in theatre at National Summit Academy. Grant also has a lot of appreciation for art, especially paintings, although he rarely tries to produce any himself, which he claims is due to never having enough time. Grant is well known among his peers for being a party animal and socialiser, and always seems to find the perfect photo-op for an evening, along with the opportunity to flood social media with posts and pictures about what a good time he is having. History: Grant is the youngest of three children to the Gault family, who have lived in Denver going back generations. His father, Gregory is a shift manager at a local munitions factory and his mother, Rachel works as a teacher in an elementary school. His older siblings are Gerald and Georgina, five and eight years older than him respectively. Homelife was always pretty easy for Grant; as the baby of the family, he was consistently spoiled by his parents and immediate family members, although he did have Gerald preventing him getting too out of line with typical big-brotherly roughhousing. Still, Grant became used to being the centre of attention, and this helped him grow into a precocious and confident teenager, enrolling in theatre the first opportunity he had in middle school and never looking back. His parents encouraged this interest, and Grant bonded with Gerald when his older brother started taking him to art galleries and museums, as well as theatrical productions even driving him to neighbouring states to visit galleries or watch plays. Unfortunately, when Grant was fourteen, Gerald finished up with community college and decided to enlist for his first mandatory five year. With Georgina already midway through hers, Grant was left completely without his siblings. He responded by redoubling his efforts at school. His brother had been very popular at National Summit, fondly remembered by many of the faculty, and Grant wanted to be the same. Since he wasn't particularly academically inclined, Grant did his best to become well-liked, swiftly settling in with the popular crowd thanks to his charisma, sense of humour and good looks—his willingness to engage in casual jibes towards those lower down the social ladder didn't hurt either. He developed a reputation for being able to party with the best of them, although he managed to keep himself from going too far off the rails and land in any hot water with his parents. When Grant turned seventeen, bad news came back from Russia. Gerald had been shot and wounded. The severity of the injury left him hospitalised for over six months, and the rest of the family had no opportunity to visit. Grant found himself badly distracted at school, affecting his grades and concentration. Although Gerald eventually recovered, his wound resulted in a medical discharge, meaning he returned to the States to see out the rest of his term in a non-combat role. Grant was delighted Gerald was back safe, but shaken by the near miss and saddened by how subdued his previously exuberant brother had become. As a result, Grant has become increasingly anxious about the prospect of serving in the military; he hates the idea of being harmed like Gerald was, and frets constantly that any career plans he has may be derailed when he is drafted. Personality: Relaxed with a playful sense of humour, Grant likes to project an image of himself as being chilled and unflappable. However, he is a lot easier to rattle than he would care to admit; he is sensitive to criticism and insults, and tends to get sullen if things aren't going his way. Still, he is socially smooth and rarely puts a foot wrong in company, flirting and schmoozing his way through most interactions. This flirtatiousness is the one area that he meets his own self-image; finding it all to be in good fun, he never allows rejection to get him down, probably because he isn't taking it that seriously. As a result he can seem careless or cruel at times, since he can very much lead girls on with casual flirting. Grant is also good at turning his confidence to others, cheering up his friends by just knowing the right thing to say at the right time. Reputation: Grant is pretty well regarded, at least by those at the upper end of the totem pole. He's a good friend to have, always willing to lend an ear or try to lift someone's spirits. Combined with his general nature and willingness to socialise and put his name out there, most people will know Grant. On the other hand, he openly snubs not just minorities, but also those who aren't part of the popular crowd; there are plenty who would find his vain and self-interested demeanour extremely hard to deal with. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Namira '''Kills: '''Maribel Bay NPC, Charity Gardner, Jason Rosser '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Nailbomb (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Charity Gardner 'Enemies: '''Maribel Bay NPC '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Grant dizzily rested and caught his bearings, taking shelter by one of the trucker road stalls. He was found by Mary Wieczorek, who asked about his leg, he recognized her and confirmed he'd injured it in a silly accident trying to hop a wall. He tried to read Mary for an advantage, all he got for sure was 'fear', and he proceeded on those terms. They both awkwardly hopped around revealing anything critical about themselves or what they'd so far seen, but after a few questions that went half-nowhere Grant confirmed he had a bomb. That freaked Mary out some, though Grant was more nonchalant about the danger of his weapon. They both welcomed Charity Gardner. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Grant, in chronological order. Before: *I'll Grant You That One Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Earlier That Morning *Take Nothing For Granted *Radical-6 *Research Grant *Tomb of the Forgotten *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Grant Gault. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!